Edward's Journal
by iluvEdo
Summary: Ed and the gang all have journals, ranging from lovestruck confessions to dirty crimes but what happens when they all fall into the wrong hands? Especially in the military. RoyxEd
1. We must start somewhere

_A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice and I'll take any advice!!_

_I'm not sure how long this story may be, but if I get lots of reviews, maybe ill go from there!_

_BTW, this is written as a journal entry, so the ways some things are written are due to that!_

_**Warnings: **__This story contains yaoi…boyboy action so be aware__**.**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own FMA, accept for some merchandise lol. Indeed if I did, there would be so much Ed and Roy action; it would be too explicit to air on TV ;-)_

_**

* * *

**__**Edward's Journal**_

_**October 17**_

_**12:16pm**_

Ed here. Uhhh…I don't know how to actually start out a journal entry. Al said it would be a good way to clear my mind and all but it's not working. It's actually adding on more to the stress. Maybe I should try again later. OR see how Al writes his entries.

BRB

_Ed_ (Am I suppose to put my name like a letter? So confusing.)

_**1:00pm**_

Wow. Al writes a lot in his journal. It took me like 45 minutes to finish, and that was just by scanning the pages. But now I know why he writes so much, he has so much on his mind. One of the pages I (_Cough_) absent-mindedly started to read was about me. It started out…well…it's hard for me to explain. Maybe I should just write it out.

_Al's Entry_

_October 15_

_Dear Journal,_

_Ed has me worried constantly especially trying to get my body back. I feel as if a burden sometimes and wonder why I'm here. Every now and then I try to lighten to mood by throwing in jokes but I hardly ever see him smile. His face carries a heavy burden caused by me. I wish I could rid him of his sadness and all the things he thinks he has to do. You know, it saddens me to know, I've been next to my brother all this long, yet I forgot what his skin feels like or how he smells. Sometimes I wish I could touch brother, or even hug him. Anything will do so he would know, no matter what, we will always be together. _

_Here he comes into the kitchen; he looks at me with those sad golden eyes with a fake smile. Why do you do this to me? Make me feel as if…as if…I was the problem. Then he turns his head to the window, the sun glistening in his face and golden threads of hair, then sighs as if I was the one holding my breath. I don't know what to do, so I stand up and walk to the study room, thinking if I searched hard enough I would find all the answers to my problems. I hope so._

_Alphonse_

How can I have let this happen! My little brother thinking he is a burden to me and all I do is encourage it. Al is my life and my wish is for him to be happy, I would put my life on the line for that. I should go talk to him, but what would I say? I just invaded a major part of his privacy. Plus, I feel the lowest of the low. No matter what Al, I'll never make you feel this way again. I promise. As you know, I always keep my promises.

_Edward_ (it feels better to spell it out)

**10:36pm**

Dear Journal,

I had a talk with Al and it went pretty well. He doesn't suspect I read his journal, but was a little surprised. We even discussed our plans for our future, who knew he had a crush on Winry and wanted to ask her out on a date. He asked me about my plans and of course I answered with 'returning your body back to normal' but I knew I couldn't tell him the rest. What would he think to know his brother is in love with a guy? I know he would be pretty disgusted and probably feel to become more distant. I just can't let that happen. I would do anything for Al, even if it meant not to _**love.**_

_Edward_

_**October 18**_

_**10:18am**_

Dear Journal,

I have to meet that Bastard Colonel today. I just wonder where he gets off at calling me at 8:38a.m just to crack jokes and make lame excuses just for me to come to headquarters. Maybe I should write out our conversation….Al said write out what's bothering you.

_**Phone rings**_

_Ed: (mumbling) who the heck is calling me at this time! Hello?_

_Roy: Ah, Good morning Fullmetal, great to hear you are awake._

_Ed: You bastard, you just woke me up from my sleep. What do you want?_

_Roy: Well, we are __**short**__ on staff today and I would like it if you came in._

_Ed: (Fuming) who are you calling so short, he can't get out of the bed!_

_Roy: (Snickering) I have no idea what you are talking about. But Ed, I want __**you**__ to come in._

_Ed: umm…okay sure. I'll see you around noon._

_Roy: Fullme…Ed, thanks._

_Ed: yea, no problem._

_**Hangs up**_

Damn. He sounded so sexy on the phone. His voice went straight to my groin. Ahhh why am I having these feelings? And what could he mean by "I want **you **to come in" and "Thanks"? Maybe he has the same feelings for me. I hope he does. Oh my, what am I thinking? Colonel Mustang, the all known ladies man. I'm pathetic. But no doubt, this still bothers me.

_Edward_

_**12:13pm**_

Dear Journal,

Ahhh…I'm running so late and this is all Al's fault. He made me sit at the kitchen table until I finished that glass of nasty milk. He was all like "Ed, this will make you taller and stronger."" For his information, I'm pretty happy with my height and abilities. I hope Roy doesn't think I forgot about him. How could anyone? Those dark charcoal eyes, that muscular body, and soft lips. I wonder what he tastes like. Ahh…I'm so disgusting but I can't help it. I actually think Roy likes to encourage these feelings cause recently he has been leading me on, like he called a few nights ago just to talk about what I was up to, obviously not much since is 12:01 am in the morning. Also, he always gives me those smiles. You know the one, where you are fascinated and yet deeply attracted to. Hmm…idk, maybe I'm just imagining things. Its 12:23pm, 10 minutes since I left and here I am at East HQ. I hope he isn't angry right now…I really don't need that.

_Edward_

_**Roy's Journal**_

_**12:23pm**_

Where is Edward? He is almost 30 minutes late. It's not like I really _**needed**_ him here, yet I _**want**_ him here. I don't know but every time I see him, he brings on these feelings. Ones that a man is suppose to feel for a woman. I wish I could tell him…I know he would be disgusted, even would want to go under someone else's command. I can't let that happen. Not now anyways, yet I can't help to feel that he feels the same way. You see, I give him compliments sometimes like "You are looking _well_, Fullmetal." And he blushes. I love it when he does that and that growl when someone says something offensive, always go straight to my groin. I wish I could make him do that in bed one day. Oh my, what am I babbling on about…I can't do that. Throw away my career and have every one look down on me, I'm not sure if it's worth it. Ahhh…What is that racket going on in the halls? Let me guess is that Fullmetal? Yep. Someone made him mad. I guess I should get the door. I hope he isn't that angry, he will spoil the mood…and I really don't need that.

_Flame_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The door opens wide before Roy could turn the doorknob; there stood a blonde haired boy, hair slipping from its braid and a pink face from previous rage. Roy couldn't help but laugh._

"_I see someone has ticked you off, Fullmetal," Roy snickered. "It's a shame it wasn't me."_

"_Shut up, you bastard," Ed huffed. "You dragged me here, what do you want?"_

_At that moment, Roy was speechless. What did he want? He lied earlier on the phone about being short on staff. He had another idea, but that was highly unreasonable. So why was he shutting the door and closing the distance between them. So many thoughts are going through his mind, yet Ed is just standing there, waiting._

_Ed shifted a little and stepped a bit closer, each feeling one's breath upon their face._

_Roy saw those eyes, and just then he forgot everything. Where was he? How old is he? How did he get a boy like this? Then the phone rang, breaking the closeness either had. Roy rushed to the phone, face flustered from how close he was to his dream or how he just sunk so low to go after a young boy._

"_Colonel Roy Mustang, speaking?" Roy said, clicking at his pen as any kind distraction. "Oh hey Maes, I did get those papers you sent, who knew there would be such a lead in Ishbal. Umm…yea. No…just some stuff. Can we talk about this later? No, I'm serious Hughes…and no, I don't need a wife. Yea, uh-huh…ok. Bye now!"_

_Roy placed the phone down gently on the receiver as possible and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. How could Maes possibly think he needed a wife? Well, he has been known to sense sexual frustration and Roy was full of it. Now what to do with Ed, he just basically worked his moves on him and then left the boy standing there. He couldn't do this. The best thing was to end it here. Maybe it was for the best._

"_Ed," Roy clearing his throat, "I'm sorry about what just happened a few minutes ago. My mind was somewhere else and I apologize. So let's just forget about it and move on to what I __**should**__ have called you here for. Recently, I have received some informa…_

"_Roy, are you sure your mind was elsewhere?" Ed questioned, "You seemed pretty aware to me."_

"_Fullmetal," Roy said, emphasizing the boy in front of him." Obviously, my mind wasn't here."_

"_So are we back to our originals names, __**Colonel**__? I don't seem to understand you; you lead me on then back away. I don't know why I even bother! Can you please tell me about this so-called information so I can get out of here? You make me sick."_

"_Ed…"_

"_Don't 'Ed' me. I don't want to hear it. So hurry up or I'm leaving."_

"_Ok…umm…let's see. Here it is… it has been discovered that an unknown alchemist, George Home, has been using something similar the philosopher's stone. I thought this may be a good lead for you."_

"_So where can I find this guy?"_

'_It seems he is in the backs of Lior. Later this week, I will have your train tickets."_

"_Oh I see. Well, thank you__**, Colonel**_._"_

_Ed turned and started walking towards the door as the Colonel pushed his chair back and quickly rushed to him. He then grabbed Ed's arm and pushed his back into the door, kissing him with full force to the point where it hurts. Roy backed off a bit to get some air to his lungs…only to see a shocked boy. The boy's face was pink all over and his heart too was beating so fast. Ed didn't know what to do, so he just pushed the Colonel away and rushed out the door, leaving behind that longing image._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok…so what do you think? It took two days but it was worth. I had trouble finding a proper ending for the first chapter (writers block, much)…but it seemed suitable. By the way, this is my first so please be nice, any advice would be gladly taken. I know some may be looking for some lemon, but no worries, it will be here soon enough! So, reviews please :-)


	2. Now we're getting somewhere

_Here's the second chapter! I would have added it earlier but I was kinda tired. Enjoy!_

_Warning: Contains sexual content_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything…still._

* * *

_**Edward's Journal**_

_October 19_

_12:06am_

Why the hell did I do that?

Push away the Colonel and run. I feel like such an idiot.

So what do I do know? Maybe I should call him and apologize, but then I'll sound like a lovesick girl. He's probably angry too; before I left he was pretty hard. Ahh, I want to tell Al but I'm not ready. This is the point where I can break or make anything, but I don't know. I think he senses something already.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Flashback)_

_Ed ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to the dooms, not even once glancing at the passing solders. The pain in his lower area has increased since he started running and he needed release immediately. Ed rushed up the stairs to room 2B, where he found Al sitting at the table waiting for him to return._

"_Brother, your back. What did the Colonel need you for?" Al asked._

"_Huh?" Ed responded nervously. "Oh yea, he found a lead for the philosopher's stone."_

"_Really? I want to hear more about it."_

"_Sorry Al, but can we talk about this later. I have something I need to do." Ed said walking towards his room._

"_Yea, sure. I can wait. But are you okay, brother?" Al asked suspiciously. _

"_Umm…yea…uhh…yes. Al, I'm fine." Ed said through the door._

_Al knew his brother was lying but it had to have been a good reason, so he decided to let it slide just once. On the other hand, Ed wasn't going to let anything slide just once. He needed to fix his problem immediately. He thought of going into the bathroom and jacking himself off but was afraid he would be too loud and his brother would hear. So he went into his closet grabbing the photo of Roy and him at the State Alchemist exam and alchemically shutting the door. He yanked his pants off, throwing it to the side with his boots, relieved that the pressure on his member was finally gone. Ed slid his hand into his boxers and gradually began pumping allowing moans of pleasure to escape his mouth. His movements started to speed up as he glanced at the photo, that smirk, those eyes, and that uniform encouraged Ed more. He took his boxers completely off and thrust into his hands a few more times, thinking of the kiss they shared earlier today. Ed came quickly whispering Roy's name. His mess ran over his legs and stomach, but he didn't care. He laid there looking at the photo until he dozed off._

_Ed awoke to his brother on the phone in the hallway. He figured Al must have been talking to the Colonel cause he kept saying 'Yes, sir' and 'No, sir'. Ed quickly got up, threw his soiled clothes in the hamper, and rushed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, disgusted at himself mentally, and with anger he did not know he had, threw a full bottle of mouthwash in the glass. The blue substance ran down the glass and Ed wiped his hand across the glass, smearing his image. He then got into the shower to wash away his pervious activities._

_As Ed got dressed into his night clothes, he noticed Al was running water in the sink. Probably cleaning the mess Ed made. He felt bad for ignoring Al, just to jack off. Ed opened the door to help clean up the mess._

"_Al, you don't have to clean this up. I'll do it."_

"_Brother, what's wrong? Especially for you to waste a whole bottle of mouthwash."_

"_I don't know, Al. I saw something I didn't like." Ed picked up the window cleaner and started to wipe the glass. "I'm sorry, Al."_

"_I wish you would talk to me brother. I'm always right here."_

"_I know, Al. I promise when the time is right I will tell you."_

"…"

"_Al, I didn't finish telling you about the lead we have now. The Colonel told me that an alchemist named George Home has been using something remotely similar to the philosopher's stone. He said to live in the backs of Lior; we will be leaving later this week once the Colonel gets us the tickets. You see Al, I'm going to have you back to normal in no time."_

"_I know brother; I never worry about you not getting my body back. That reminds me the Colonel called while you were sleeping; he was worried about you and wanted you to call him back as soon as possible. He seemed REALLY worried, brother. Did something happen?"_

"…"

"_Brother?"_

"_I don't know Al. You can never tell with that Colonel Bastard."_

"_But Ed…"_

"_It's nothing Al. I'm going to go to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow."_

"…_Yea. Goodnight Brother."_

_(End of Flashback)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm so tired, I should go to sleep.

It's after one.

If I sleep hard enough, maybe I won't remember what happened.

I hope not.

_Edward_

_**Al's Journal**_

_October 19_

_2:38am_

Dear Journal,

Ed has been acting really strange, like when I say the Colonel's name he gets this look on his face. It's hard to describe. It's a mixture of anger yet care for the man. Hopefully soon I will find out what's really bothering or I'm going to be the one throwing mouthwash at mirrors! Hmm…I can't imagine myself doing that. Can you? You know I kind of excited for our new lead. If this guy George Home is using something similar then maybe this is all we need, it's just a matter of time, right? I hear brother upstairs, he such a noisy sleeper, if you listen closely he's having a fight with him self. Brother, Brother, Brother…what am I going to do with you? Oh, it's almost three. I should go finish that book on alchemic properties; I believe it will helpful later. Just wait; our problems will be solved soon!

_Alphonsezo _(ha-ha that's funny, ok nvm.)

_**Roy's Journal**_

_October 19_

_5:22am_

I can't sleep!! I can't believe what I did today! And I can't get over this feeling!

I don't even want to go to work today!! You know what, this is all Edwards fault!

He waltzes into my office, working his moves on me, gets me all riled up, and leaves me there like that for the rest of the day!! Does he know I had to go through the whole day with a hard on!! Hawkeye wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom until all those papers were signed and let me tell you; there were A LOT of papers. When I finally got home today, it was like heaven. I never had been this happy in my entire life. I freed that pain and I felt like I won the jackpot, I even called Ed to see how he was because I was so happy. Unfortunately, he was sleeping which surprised me. Ed never goes to bed early, I was kind of worried. I even told Al for Ed to call me. He didn't call. I hope I didn't screw things up. Uhh…It's almost six; I should get ready for work for an early start of paperwork, hopefully I will lose my self in the process and forget whatever happened.

_Flame (scratch that)_

_**Roy**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ed awoke the smell of fried bacon and eggs. Al must have cooked breakfast for him as usual. It felt so strange to him that his younger brother was actually taking care of him, but seriously who would fuss to have food cooked for them. Ed quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth. Damn. He needed that 24 mouthwash, it did wonders! Oh well. Ed walked into the kitchen where his brother placed his plate in front of him._

"_Good morning brother" said Al._

"_Hey Al, what's cooking? Ed joked. "You get it? It's a two in one question because you're cooking and I'm asking how you are."_

"_Umm…what?"_

"_Never mind, it was a bad joke. I was never really good with them anyways."_

"_Are you okay brother? You seem to be in a good mood." Ed glared. "Not like you're usually in a bad mood."_

"_You know what they always say Al, New day, new beginning."_

"_I guess."_

"_Yep."_

"_So, are you going to call the Colonel back?"_

"…"

"_Brother…"_

"_Umm...yea. Sure Al."_

"_I'm serious Ed. He seemed really worried."_

"_Alright, alright. I'll call him." Ed said impatiently. "And don't pick up the other phone to see if I really did call him."_

"_Brother, why would you think I would do such a thing."_

"_Cause I know you."_

"_Well don't worry. I won't."_

_Ed got up from the table and went into his bedroom to make the call but suddenly he was having a panic attack of some sort. How in the world did he come to the conclusion that he could talk to Colonel after what just happened. He bumped his head, that's what. Ed thought about lying to his brother but he couldn't do that so he started to rehearse his conversation over and over until the phone rang. Who in the world can that be messing up his rehearsal? Ed snatched the phone up and was about to flip out until he realized who it was._

"_Ed?" the man asked._

"_Uhh…yea." Ed answered nervously. _

"_Why didn't you call me back?"_

"…"

"_Ed..."_

"_I don't know. I was tired. People do tend to sleep, Mustang."_

"_Don't give me that."_

"_I'm sorry you don't like that answer."_

"_Listen, are you really going to be this cold to me from now on, I didn't do anything wrong."_

"_Didn't do anything wrong, you make me laugh Mustang!"_

"_Then tell me what I did wrong…"_

"_Uhh…" Ed was pacing in his room now. Roy didn't do anything wrong accept give him the best kiss he ever had in his entire life._

"_I'm waiting." Roy said impatiently._

"_I don't know, you bastard." Ed huffed._

"_I see. Well, it seems I got your train tickets a little earlier then planned. You can come by and pick them up today if you would like."_

"_Yea, I'll be by there later."_

"_See you then Fullmetal."_

_Roy hung up the phone after his last statement leaving Ed in a lost state. Did Roy just say 'Fullmetal'? What does that mean? No more personal references?? This can't be happening Ed thought. He would change that today no matter what. But how? Ed walked back into the kitchen where he sulked until it was time to leave._

_**Roy's Journal**_

_10:58 am_

I think I got Ed right where I want him. It just a matter of time, few more hours in fact.

_Flame_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Well…how was it?? I made it a little longer. I will try it make longer chapters in the future but work is really tiring me out. Oh btw, thanks for the reviews guys and I hope you like this!!_


	3. Ok we're almost there

_Here's the third chapter!!_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own FMA.**_

* * *

_**Edward's Journal**_

_October 19_

_2:24pm_

I can't believe I even came here today. How can I look Roy in the face? Gosh, my life is so embarrassing. He probably hates me now. I would. So what should I do? Walk into his office and act like nothing happen or sit in this men's bathroom until he goes home. I really like the bathroom one.

What was that? Someone just came into the bathroom. I wonder who since no one ever uses _this _bathroom.

_Oh shit._

It's the Colonel.

What should I do? Maybe take a peek. I always wondered what the Colonels' actual _length _was.

Ewww…no. no. NO. That's so wrong and an invasion of privacy. I'll just wait till he finishes. I hope he doesn't take too long; I was never good with holding my breath.

_2:29pm_

Ahh…he's taking so long. It's been like five minutes already and I'm getting lightheaded. I wonder what he is doing.

_2:32pm_

I really can't take much more of this.

_2:35pm_.

FINALLYYYY!! HE'S OUT OF HERE!! I NEVER CHERISHED QXYGEN SO MUCH!!

That bastard. Who needs ELEVEN FREAKIN MINUTES IN THE BATHROOM!!

Well, it seems I been in here long enough. It's time to face him.

Okay…I'm ready.

Okay…I'm not. I need a few more minutes.

_Edward_

(Oh I was just thinking, I may have a record for breath holding)

_**Roy's Journal**_

_2:36pm._

Just a few more minutes. Ed should be out of the bathroom shortly.

He can be the cutest at times, trying to be unnoticed by holding his breath. I hope he didn't pass out due to lack of oxygen. Now that I think about it, standing in there for 5 minutes to look in mirror was kind of cruel. But that was Ed's punishment for leaving me in an unhappy position. Anyways, I think its time to test the water with him to see if it's really worth it after all. I hope so.

_Flame _

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ed was escorted to the Colonel's office by Hawkeye. She found Ed wandering halls as if he was trying to escape. Too bad for him, the Colonel needed to see Ed today if she was going to get those papers signed, the things she do for the military._

"_Sir, I have Major Elric." She said sternly._

"_Ah yes I've been waiting for him. Send him in."_

_Hawkeye went out in the hallway and led Ed into the room, with that done, she left those two in complete silence._

"…"

"…"

"_Ed?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Did you enjoy your time in the bathroom?" Roy said with a smirk._

_Ed blushed into a bright red. "What are you talking about, you, you sick pervert? Who knew Mustang liked stalking people in the bathroom!" Ed yelled._

"_Now that's harsh, Ed. __**You**__ were the one watching me."_

"…_No I wasn't." Ed mumbled._

"_Oh really, then what was the reason for you holding your breath?_

_Ed was basically on the edge of complete anger, how can the Colonel just sit there and mock him. Without thinking, Ed said the first thing that came into mind._

"_I was setting a record!"_

"_A record?"_

"_Yea, for breath holding. So yea…take that you smug bastard!"_

"_Oh really…"_

"_Yea and don't think you had me suffocating in the bathroom for __**ELEVEN MINUTES**__ because you didn't!" Ed said with a satisfied smirk._

"_Alright."_

"_Yea."_

"_Well, I don't want to be so rude to hold you from your __**previous **__activities. So here are your tickets. You are to depart Thursday at noon."_

Ed took the tickets not knowing what to do next. Should he say his goodbyes and walk out the door? He couldn't do that; Mustang was just too damn hot to do that. His nickname was _**flam**__e_ after all. He thought of the last possible choice. Apologize.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For what may I ask?"_

"_For…umm… yesterday. I kinda left you in a __**bad**__ predicament."_

"_Ah yes, but no worries. Just forget about it." Roy tried to keep the seriousness in his tone._

"_But…"_

"_But nothing. You're dismissed."_

"_Roy! Listen to me, I'm __**REALLY SORRY**__. Please don't push me away." Ed was practically begging. _

Roy had Ed right where he wanted him, begging to be near him, and the look in his eyes was just **PRICELESS**. Before, Roy was unsure if it was really worth it to pursue his feelings for the boy but now he knew. It was definitely worth it.

"_I'm not pushing you away. I thought this was what you wanted." said Roy_

"_Not even close." Ed said_.

Some thoughts went into Roy's mind at Ed's last statement, some naughty ones at that. But that could wait, was the boy really confessing his feelings for him?

"_Oh…so what would you say if I asked to take you out to dinner tonight?"_

"_I would say 'yes' and 'what time?'" _

"_Eight o'clock."_

"_I'll be ready."_

"_See you then, Fullmetal."_

"_Later, Colonel."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Al's Journal**_

_5:06pm_

Dear Journal,

Ed just got home and he is in a big rush for some reason. He didn't even have time to tell me how his day went. Well, it must have been good. Brother is in such a cheery mood. It reminds me of the time Winry got asked on a date. She was running all over the house listening to nothing Aunt Pinako was saying. Fun times. I wonder if Ed has a date. He must have met a lucky lady today. I 'm happy for him, I hate always seeing that depressed looked on his face. I wouldn't change his happiness for the world.

_Alphonse_

_**Roy's Journal**_

_6:09pm_

I'm just finally leaving the office, good thing I came to work early or I would never be able to leave. So tonight is the night where things come into perspective, this is interesting. Though I haven't gotten over the shock of his almost full confession, at least I have a reason to not hold back. Hmm…I wonder where we should go out to eat tonight. Maybe Casanovas or the Cheesecake factory. I do have a sweet tooth tonight…hmm…I'll ask Ed when I pick him up. Time to get ready.

_Flame_

_**Edward's Journal**_

_7:48pm_

I can't' believe it's almost eight o'clock and I'm not even ready! My hair is a total mess…I don't know what happened, I used this new shampoo I brought in town today and it turned my hair into a freaking afro. I got one side straight but the other side is going to take another twenty minutes. Ahh…I'm having a panic attack right now. You know what; I should ask Al for his help, it may speed up the process. Gosh, this so humiliating.

_Ed_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Hey Al, can you help me?"_

"_Sure, what do you…?" Al looked up. "Holy…shiz. What happened to your hair?"_

"_I don't know Al, some kind of shampoo. Can you help me? Cause I got to be out of here by eight."_

"_Sure." Al grabbed the comb and start detangling the tangles." So where are you going?"_

"_You know…out to eat with someone."_

"_Who? Let me guess brother, you met a lovely lady today."_

_Ed gulped. "I guess you can say that."_

"_Aww… I'm so happy for you brother."_

"_Thanks Al."_

Ed felt bad about lying to his brother but he couldn't tell him the truth, it would kill him to know his brother resented him because of that. He decided to keep quiet until the time was right. Al finished combing through Ed's hair and wished him fun on his _**date**_tonight. He also said that he didn't have to call if he was going to be later than usual. _**Whatever that means**__._ Edward grabbed his red crisp jacket from the laundry and rushed out door as the clock read 8:01pm. _So where's the Colonel?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Colonel stood in front of his black Mercedes as Ed walked out of the dorms. He was dressed in a blue button down shirt and black dress pants with black slacks. Ed saw Roy as he started to cross the street and was very impressed. No wonder Roy had all these ladies over him, he was drop dead sexy. He was so sexy; Ed forgot he was staring at the man.

"_Ed?" asked Roy._

"…"

"_Ed? Are you there?" asked Roy again now shaking the boy._

"_Oh...umm…sorry." Ed's face turned into bright pink which was highly visible in the night. "You look nice. It's a shame you don't look like this at work."_

"_Well, thank you for the compliment. You too look nice tonight. Even though if I may add, I always thought my uniform made me look even more attractive."_

"_Heh, don't get ahead of yourself."_

"_I promise I'll try not to. So shall we go? I was thinking the Cheesecake Factory."_

"_The Cheesecake Factory? Someone has a sweet tooth."_

"_Yea and it's not just for dessert."_

"_Oh really. Well I guess we should get going then, right?"_

"_After you." Roy said opening the passenger's door, allowing Ed to climb in._

"_Thanks." Ed said trying to keep from blushing._

"_Anything for my Ed." Roy said shutting the door._

With that done, they drove off to the Cheesecake factory, ready to indulge in the _**edible**_ and _**non-edible sweets**_ for that evening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

So how was it??

You can review, you know.

I know you want too…

Well **thanks **for the reviews I did get, you guys are the best. I'll try to update soon as possible but school is starting to pound on me.


	4. Ok How did I get here?

Hey Everyone!! I'm so **sorry** for the late update.

Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!

Oh btw, thanks for the reviews!! **KissMehYaoiLuvinArse****, ****I love Malfoy as a ferret****, ****Tracyj16****, ****karin85****, ****Asaki-maru****, ****Diane-93****!!**

**Disclaimer**: Crap, nothing has changed yet. I still own nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The black Mercedes pulled up to the Cheesecake Factory a little half past eight and the aroma of bread and pastries flowed through the car. Quickly, the two got out tossing the keys to the nicely dressed man outside._

"_Do you smell that?" Ed said._

"_Yes, and it smells so good. I wonder what it is." said Roy_

"_Something sweet, I suppose. Hmm…are we going to have to wait for a table? They seem pretty crowded tonight."_

"_One thing you should always remember about me, I never make my dates wait."_

"_Oh really? Then why do you have me waiting for that __**one**__ thing?"_

_Roy chuckled. "Don't worry. You won't be waiting any longer than you have too. If it wasn't for this hungry stomach of mines, I would have done you outside the dorms."_

"_Heh, you keep thinking that."_

"_Trust me, I will."_

_The two walked into the restaurant where they were immediately seated by the owner into a secluded booth. He was a chubby man with cheeks the size of peaches and pants two sizes smaller then they should have been. _

"_Nice to see you again, Mustang." said the man._

"_Nice to see you too, Thomas." said Roy._

"_So, who do you have with you tonight?"_

"_Ah, you might have heard of him. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."_

"_Edward Elric, you say." Thomas glances over at the boy. "I thought he would be taller."_

"_Who are you calling so small that a slice of cheesecake is bigger than him all together?!" yelled Ed._

_Roy laughed. "Thomas, don't listen to him. He just gets emotional over his height."_

"_Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you. Well, I should get going. This place isn't going to run itself."_

"_Ok, I'll see you."_

"_Oh by the way," Thomas whispered. "You got a cute one tonight. Don't let this one get away."_

"_Trust me. I wouldn't let go of this boy for the world." Roy whispered._

"_That's my boy." Thomas patted Roy's' shoulder and walked to the back._

"_What was that about?" asked Ed._

"_What? Oh that. Nothing."_

"_Oh, well I decided what I wanted. It's called the __**Herb Crusted Filet of Salmon. **__It comes with __Lemon Sauce, Asparagus and Mashed Potatoes. Sounds good, eh? What about you?"_

"_Hmm, I think I'm going to get the __**Filet Mignon**__. It sounds good. So, what do you think of this place?"_

"_It's nice except for that owner, who does he think he is calling me short!"_

"_Thomas is just joking around. He means no harm, but what I really like about this place tonight is our secluded booth." Roy started to touch Ed's hand._

_Ed blushed. "I think I like this booth too."_

"_Oh really." Roy's hand moved to Ed's cheek as Ed's head instinctively leaned into it. "You look cute like this." Ed smiled._

_At that moment, the waiter came to their table ready to take the order. She had a look of distaste on her face when she saw the boy but did her job by pulling out her pad and pencil._

"_Hello, my name is Marie and I will be your server this evening. Any drinks to start you off tonight?_

"_Hmm…I guess I'll take a glass of your finest wine. How about you, Ed?" said Roy._

"_Uhh…I guess I'll have…"_

"_I'm sorry, __**sir**__. We don't give drinks out to __**kids**__." She said in a hasty tone. Perhaps she wished to be the one eating dinner with Colonel Mustang._

"_I'm sorry. What is your name?" Roy glanced at her name tag. "Marie, is it? My __**date **__here can have whatever he likes and if you have a problem taking his order, I suggest you start applying for a new job."_

_The waiter turned pale. "I apologize, sir. My actions and words were highly disrespectful. If you would like…I can continue to take your order or get you a new server."_

"_You can continue, Marie. So, where were we? Ah yes, Ed, what would like?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The food arrived to the table quickly with more than the actual serving as well as a note from Thomas expressing his apologies. Marie must have been really embarrassed because another server waited on the tables for the rest of the night._

"_You know, Roy. You didn't have to do that?"_

"_That?"_

"_You know that Marie fiasco."_

"_Oh, yea I had to do that. She was disrespecting me and especially my date."_

"_Heh, I guess it's true after all. You really are a gentleman."_

"_I try to be but not for just anyone." Roy said with a smile. "So how's the food?"_

"_I don't know. Let me try it." Ed took a small bite of his fish. "Wow, this is really good. I never had salmon before. Want to try a bite?"_

"_I guess so." Roy took a bite. "Wow, this is good." Roy then started moving his fork for another bite._

_Ed smacked his hand. "I don't think so, buddy. This is MINES." Roy pouted._

"_Besides, you haven't let me try some of your __**Filet Mignon. **__Let me have a taste__**." **__Ed took Roy's spoon and scooped up a piece. "Mhmm…good." Roy snatched the spoon out of Ed's mouth and put it in his mouth. "This is good, it tastes like you."_

_Ed blushed. "You kinky bastard."_

"_Sorry, I couldn't help myself." _

_The two finished their meals over time and were thinking about having desert. There were so many choices, from cheesecakes, to cakes, to sundaes. Yet Roy had something else in mind._

"_So many choices." said Ed._

"_Their chocolate chip cookie dough cheesecake looks good." said Roy._

"_Eck, that's sounds too sweet."_

"_For me, it's not sweet enough. I want something more."_

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_I think you know what I mean."_

"_Oh…well your __**sweet tooth**__ is going to have to wait because I want a piece of cheesecake."_

"_Alright. I'll just wait a bit longer for my dessert." Roy said with a smirk._

_Ed smiles and shakes his head. "Dirty, Dirty, Dirty."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The two stood out front the restaurant as they waited for the valet to return with the car, each standing in each other's personal space, wondering what to do next. Roy then places his hand on Ed's back, moving it up and down in sensual motions, making Ed lean back with a soft moan._

_Ed whispered." Roy…sto...stop."_

"_Stop what?" Roy asked in a husky tone. _

"_We are out…out…side."_

"_I don't mind." Roy whispered then licking Ed's earlobe._

_Ed gasped. "Roy…"_

"_How long did you think I was going to wait? With you within my grasp." Roy then turned Ed's head and placed a strong kiss on his lips. His tongue wandering in Ed's mouth, tasting every detail about the boy including his strawberry cheesecake. The two broke apart for some air, both staring with the look of __**lust**__ and __**need.**_

_At that moment, the valet with the car pulled up and immediately the two hoped in the car not even giving the man in the suit a glance nor a penny._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Roy's POV**

_I can't wait till I get these pants off and strip Ed of his! I want to do him right now in this car but it would be pretty uncomfortable and hot. Just a few more miles to my house…you can do it, Mustang. Just look at that road and at least try to do the speed limit. Keep calm and don't look at Ed. He will make you lose focus or even __**harder**__. Just think you're almost home._

**Ed's POV**

_I'm probably blushing like a freak! Why does he make me feel this way, like I'm so precious and that kiss, was the best thing ever. I never had such an experience! Right now, Roy is doing over the speed limit; he must be as hard as me. Ahh!! I want these pants off! I need him to touch me! Just a few more minutes to his house, you can handle it. You're the Full metal Alchemist! You can handle anything. Right now… I don't think so!!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The car pulled up to the driveway and within seconds the two were heading to the door. Once the door was open, Roy threw his shoes, coat and keys on the floor and Ed threw his boots and red jacket down as well. Roy then passionately kissed Ed while the two staggered to the bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, they moved towards the bed, shedding their extra pieces of clothing along the way until they were just in their boxers._

"_Ed, are you okay?" Roy said trying to regain his breath._

"_Yea…" Ed said between breaths. "Keep going"_

_Roy responded by kissing down Ed's chest and allowing his fingers to lightly brush over his erection through the thin cloth, Ed jerked in response; he looked at the colonel half-dazed to see that the Colonel was between his legs. "Touch…more" Ed murmured._

_The Colonel came back up and whispered, "You want me to touch you like this?" He slid his hand beneath the boxers', gripping the member firmly and gently stroking it. Ed moaned. "Heh, I suggest we remove this extra cloth then." Roy pulled down Ed's boxers freeing the hardened member._

_Next Roy's mouth moved down, taking him whole. Ed tried to thrust but was held down firmly by the waist. Roy then sucked until Ed's speech was incoherent. "Next step, shall we." Roy got off the bed and went to the side drawer where he pulled out the lubricant; Ed kept his eyes closed until the warmth returned. Roy removed his boxers quickly before getting onto the bed and passionately latched onto Ed's lips before whispering, "Did you miss me?" All Ed managed to say was "Roy..." Roy quickly poured the contents onto his hand, spreading Ed's legs wider with the other, fingers nudging against his entrance and encouraging him to relax. His finger then eased in gently causing Ed's to squirm at the feeling, "Shh, a few more seconds." He then added another finger, the finger moving around with gentleness that Ed never knew he had._

_The finger moved around a bit more, until he touched something which caused Ed to scream. "One more." The third finger was added stretching him a bit and Ed winced. A pained looked appeared across his young features, slightly fading afterwards. Roy kissed along Ed's jaw line as an apology for the pain as he removed his fingers._

"_Are you ready?" Roy asked lifting Ed's legs._

"_Uhh…yea. This won't hurt so bad, will it?" Ed asked._

"_It will a little, but I promise I'll try to reduce the pain as much as possible."_

"_Okay, do it."_

_Roy lifted Ed's legs to his hips and eased his body closer, carefully guiding himself into Ed's entrance. Ed bit his lower lip as the pressure continued heavily. Roy halted giving Ed a chance to relax and adjust and then continued until he was all the way in. "Relax." Ed tried to relax but the pain wasn't subsiding. He even tried thinking of other things but it wasn't working._

"_Roy…this really hurts."_

"_I'm sorry. Just relax all your muscles."_

_Ed relaxed and tried to get his breathing back to normal. Roy then shifted a bit, receiving a groan from the body beneath him. He decided to wait for a few._

"_Are you ready?_

"_Hold on a sec. I never did this before." Ed shot back._

"_Sorry…"_

_Ed closed his eyes for a minute. "Ok. Now."_

_Roy thrust into the blond boy, taking into that tightness that he loved. Ed responded by the lifting of the hips. Suddenly, Roy couldn't keep the thought of going slow. Not that Ed had a problem with it. Ed wrapped his legs tighter around Roy as if he was hanging on a thread, his mind dazed by the pleasure. Another thrust. Ed gripped the bed sheets as he felt Roy going in and out of him. The movements were quickly becoming harder, thighs automatically spreading farther apart. Ed gripped Roy's shoulders and held onto the older man as their sweat mixed together, taking on the continuing thrust, and then…_

_Ed came hard, spreading his seed all over Roy's stomach. Roy moaned as Ed tightened around him and then Ed went blank as Roy continued to thrust into him. Roy suddenly came loud as he filled Ed with his seed, falling forward as he whispered Ed's name._

_Roy rested on top of Ed until he regained his breathe and slowly withdrew to lay by his side. The two laid in silence, taking in the aftershocks of passions, until suddenly Ed was hit with the shock that he just had sex with ROY MUSTANG and it was the GREATEST EVER._

_Wow._

"_Are you alright?" Roy asked, breathe tickling Ed's ear._

"_Yea, I'm fine." Ed said, still trying to regain his breathe._

"_You know, that was the best sex I ever had, right?" Roy said as he curled closer to the younger man._

"_Oh really."_

"_Yea"_

_Ed yawned. "I'm happy to hear that…that was…the best sex…I ever had."_

"_Someone's a little sleepy. I guess… I am… too"_

"_Night, Roy."_

"_Night, Ed."_

_The two drifted off to sleep, not caring about their sticky bodies and soiled sheets. As long as they were together, it didn't matter. Not even one bit. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

WOW.

I never thought I could think such thoughts.

So…How was it?

It took me all week to write it, but I think it turned out pretty good.

Reviews Please! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner….I'm so bad. Forgive me.


	5. A wrong turn maybe?

Here's another weekly update!

So, how was the last chapter? Since it was my first ever lemon?

Thanks to my reviewers: _**KissMehYaoiLuvinArse**__**; **__**Never.To.Late**__**; **__**ed'sgirl10310**__**; **__**Hikari-Mizu**_

Disclaimer: Nothing. I know…it's a shame.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Al's Journal**

_October 20_

_6:56am_

Dear Journal,

Ed didn't come home last night, something good must have happened. I wonder who this woman is anyway. My brother is such a ladies man; I hope he can help me with Winry when I get my body back. I've wanted to ask her out for a long time now, but who would want to date a metal tin. I guess I'll just have to wait; it's only a matter of time till I get my body back. I should get back to studying; we will be leaving for Lior in a couple of days.

_Alphonse_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The morning sun shined bright through the curtains, waking Roy from his wonderful yet messy night. He glanced over to the blonde, whose long locks splayed over the pillow, quietly sleeping. At that moment, Roy took notice of all things he never knew about the boy, like how small his nose and ears were, how his lips are perfectly shaped and soft, and how under all his clothing, he carries great burdens from his past. Roy couldn't help but to touch the boy and let him know, he will always be there for him. Roy stroked Ed's cheek, receiving nothing but a 'Hmm" and a shift closer to Roy. The boy could be the cutest at times, but right now, their late night activities needed to be washed away. That stickiness needed to be gone. Roy pulled away from the blonde, moaning in disgust as he saw himself, and walked to the bathroom ready to take his shower. He grabbed his towel from behind the door and turned the shower on as he got in. It felt so good; Roy figured he would stay in there a bit longer that morning. _

_Ed woke up to the sound of the shower and the loss of his extra body heat. He moaned as he felt the stickiness between his legs. He really needed a shower and those bed sheets really needed to be gone. Ed got up and started to walk to the bathroom, moaning as he walked, Roy really did do a number on him last night, and crept into the bathroom. Ed glanced at the shower as he saw Roy's shadow. Damn, Roy looked so sexy in the shower; it gave Ed a twitch in his lower regions. He decided he might as well take a shower and climbed into the tub very silently as Roy had his eyes closed under the showerhead. Roy didn't notice and continued washing his hair until he felt a hand grab his member. He shrieked in surprise, turning around quickly, almost losing his balance._

"_Ed!" Roy screeched._

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." said Ed._

"_You scared the lights out me, I thought you were sleep."_

"_How can one sleep with that sticky mess on them, I wanted to take a shower."_

"_Couldn't you have waited till I was finished?"_

"_Are you saying you don't want to take a shower with me?" Ed questioned._

"_Yes. I mean No. I want to take a shower with you. I wanted to for a long time now."_

"_So what's the problem?"_

"_Nothing, it came out wrong. I'm sorry." Roy said kissing Ed's forehead. "I would love to take a shower with you." Ed blushed. "So, would you like me to help you wash?"_

"_I would like that." Ed said giving Roy a kiss on the lips. "But first let's get that shampoo out of your hair."_

_Ed rubbed his fingers in Roy's hair massaging his scalp as the shampoo rinsed out. It felt so good, Roy didn't want it to stop, but he couldn't stay in the shower forever, he had to go to work in a few hours. _

"_Ahh that felt so good. You should become a __masseur."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Yea. So let's see if I can return the favor." Roy said grabbing the shampoo bottle and squeezing some into his hand._

_Roy massaged Ed's scalp, being as delicate as possible. It felt so good, that moans of pleasure slipped through his mouth, causing Roy's lower regions to instinctively react._

"_Is someone enjoying this a little too much?" Ed asked._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_Oh really?" Ed grabbed Roy's cock. "Okay, if you say so."_

"_Ed…" Roy had a hard time making sentences. "What...are you…doing?"_

"_Nothing really, just stroking my boyfriend's penis. What are you doing?"_

_Roy groaned. "Must you go so slowly?"_

"_Someone is getting a little feisty." Ed teased. "Do you want me to make this more enjoyable?"_

"_Yes…now."_

"_I guess I can do that." Ed stroked Roy a bit faster this time. "Is this better?"_

"_Ughn…"_

"_I thought so." This time Ed took Roy whole, tasting the sacred part of the man, and began sucking. Roy ran his fingers through Ed's wet hair as he moaned in pleasure. Who knew Ed was so talented with his tongue. He was so talented; Roy came quickly into Ed's mouth. The taste was new to Ed, salty and bitter, as he tried to swallow. It was too much for Ed to handle, so he spitted some to the side while Roy's eyes were closed._

"_How was that?" asked Ed._

"_Good and Attractive." said Roy._

"_Heh, you noticed my tongue skills."_

"_Indeed I did. "Roy said huskily. "But let me show you mine."_

_Roy gently pushed Ed against the tile and began kissing him, his tongue working in circular motions in Ed's mouth. Damn. Ed tasted so good, even with morning breathe. Slowly, he let his hand slide down to Ed's member and gently began stroking him, causing Ed to buck. Ed whimpered when he noticed he wasn't going any faster, but Roy hushed him up with a kiss. Roy then began kissing down Ed's body, from his ear, to his neck, and down his chest. It felt so good to Ed that he couldn't help to gasp. _

_Roy smirked. "Did you like that?"_

"_Roy…"Ed moaned._

"_I thought so." Roy then moved to whisper in Ed's ear. "Do you like this?" Roy began sucking on Ed's neck and stroking Ed's cock faster. Ed suddenly came quickly all over his hand._

"_How was that?" asked Roy_

"_Sexy."_

"_Heh, I'm glad to hear that. But I think we should finish up, we're starting to prune."_

_Ed looked at his hands. "You're right." _

_The two quickly washed, helping one another when needed and got out of the shower._

"_Roy, I need a towel."_

_Roy grabbed a towel from the closet. "Here." Ed reached for the towel but was stopped._

"_Let me help you." Roy began drying Ed's hair and worked on the rest of his body, showing no sign of embarrassment as he worked on the blondes lower regions. Ed blushed._

"_Why do you always do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Blush."_

_Ed's face turned pinker than before. "I'm not blushing."_

"_Did you know that I like it when you blush? It makes you even more attractive." _

_Ed smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." _

_Then the phone rang, Roy quickly walked into the bedroom, answering the call, as Ed finished getting ready. So many thoughts were going through his mind as he finger brushed his teeth. IS HE AND ROY A COUPLE NOW? DID HE JUST LOSE HIS VIRGINITY? DID HE JUST GIVE ROY A BLOWJOB IN THE SHOWER? WERE THEY GOING TO HAVE SEX MORE OFTEN? SHOULD HE HAVE CALLED AL LAST NIGHT? So many things, Ed decided to dismiss them all until he could figure it out in his journal._

_Roy returned. "That was Hawkeye. It seems I have to go in early again today. What a pain. So did you want to grab a bite to eat before I take you back to the dorms?"_

_Ed was going to say 'yes' but then he thought about Al. "Nah, its ok. You can just take me back to the dorms."_

"_Alright."_

_The two continued to get ready, straightening up the house along the way. Each sharing jokes and laughs over little things. Who knew they would have so much in common. Then the time came to leave. Ed hopped into Roy's Mercedes and they headed to the dorms._

"_Are you okay, from last night I mean?" asked Roy_

"_Yea, why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Cause you leapt around the house."_

"_Heh, oh that. Yea, I'll be fine. I'll just take some pain killers."_

"_Ok good. I don't think I need sore __**little**__ Edward stomping around Headquarters ranting." Roy said with a smirk._

"_I'll let you get away with that remark this time, but next time, expect war."_

_Roy chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll be fully armed."_

_They laughed as they pulled up in front of the dormitories and grew silent as the car stopped. __**What now?**__ The two stared at each other, waiting for a response. Ed didn't want to seem girlish, so he just smiled and gave a little wave as he reached for the door. _

"_Wait." and with that said, Roy kissed Ed fully on the lips. Ed got lost in the kiss for a second and forgot why he was in a car. Oh yea. Roy was dropping him off. Roy broke the kiss and Ed dazedly got out the car. WOW, HE IS SUCH A GOOD KISSER. Roy then promised to call him later drove off with a toot of the horn. Ed waved as he stumbled up the steps to his dorm. __**How do I explain this to Al?**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ed walked in the door and found Al at the table reading through different texts on alchemy, to chemical properties**, **to life reconstruction. Al quickly closed the books, happy to see his brother home.

"_Ed, you're home. How was your night?" Al asked._

"_Hey Al. Yea, my night was fine."_

"_Fine? That's it."_

"_Yep."_

"_Nothing exciting?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Then why didn't you call or come home?"_

"_Uhh… I forgot."_

"_You forgot?"_

"_Yea."_

"_You're lying."_

"_No, I'm not"_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_Al…"_

"_Ed…"_

"_Can you just drop it?"_

"_No, because you have been hiding stuff from me and I want to know."_

"_You think I have been hiding stuff from you?"_

"_I know you have, you have been acting really strange brother." Al looked away from his brother. "Why don't you tell me anything anymore? Am I not good enough or what?"_

Ed felt lower than low. He just realized he had been hurting his brother all along. Maybe it was time to tell him the truth.

"_Al, I'm sorry."_

"…"

"_I would have told you everything sooner, but I was afraid of how you would react."_

"_Of how I would react?"_

"_Yea."_

"_You know brother, it saddens me to know, you know nothing about me."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm saying, we've been together all this time and you still don't understand that nothing would ever change my opinion of you."_

"_I'm sorry, Al."_

"_Stop apologizing brother and just tell me."_

"_Alright. I'll tell you."_

"_Ok…"_

"_Al, the person I am dating and the one I spent the night with is…"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there you have it.

Some lemon.

Some arguing.

Some questionable thoughts.

Leave me some reviews!

Oh btw, school is really tough this semester so expect updates like once a week. I'm sorry, I promise when I get extra time. I'll post them right away.


	6. The Path Traveled

A/N: I know my updates aren't that quick and I apologize,

But guess what?

I have some time. So I'm able to update!

**Disclaimer:** I own only store-brought merchandise. Sorry, Folks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Al, the person I am dating and the one I spent the night with is Mustang."_

"_Mustang?" Al was confused._

"_Yea, Al."_

"_You're dating a high speed car?"_

"_No, Al."_

"_Mustang…hmm I don't know any people…oh wait yes I do. Rosalyn Mustang. From Risembool. She was so pretty… I'm glad you two met up, you two would be a nice couple."_

_Ed didn't know how to continue. Al was all for him dating women. "Al, listen to me…"_

_Al cut him off. "So how is she and her family and all?"_

"_Al…"_

"_Come on brother, I want to know."_

"_Al…" Ed was getting impatient._

"_Don't make me squeeze it out of you." _

"_Al! You have it all wrong! Its not Rosalyn and heck, it's not even a woman."_

"_It's not a woman?" Al became very quiet as he contemplated the meaning._

"_No."_

"_Then who? There is only one other Mustang we know."_

"…"

"_Brother, the Colonel." _

"…"

"_Oh I see." Al was lost for words. Was Ed gay? Did he just make his brother feel uncomfortable? "Well, I'm truly happy for you brother. I really am. It's just…uhh never mind. I'm going to go to the library. I'll be back later." Al stood up and walked towards the door._

"_Al, wait. Please don't leave."_

"_I'm sorry Brother, but I need to think. I'll talk to you later."_

"_But Al…" Al was already out the door leaving Ed speechless. _

Ed was so lost from what had happened that he allowed his knees to fall to the floor and his mind to replay what happen_. Did Al hate him now?_ The thought caused Ed to sob as he laid on the cold tile. The cold tile felt so good to his face as if it could remove his pain. He stayed curled up, taking in the tile patterns and his continuous thoughts. _If Al did hate me, I would break it off with Roy. But how can I do that to Roy. I guess when it comes to Al or Roy, Al would always win, hands down. He is my brother and I will do anything for him, even if it meant not to love. _The last phrase continued to play in his head._ Even if it meant not to love. Even if it meant not to love, Even if it meant not to love._ Maybe if he told this to himself, it would be true.

Ed got up and slowly walked to his room. The hallway seemed as a long path to hell and he was walking down it. He glanced at the picture on the wall of their military group picture. Roy Mustang. That man made him who he is and came into his life. If only, he didn't come by Aunt Pinako's that night. If only, he listened to her and stayed put. If only there was a way to go back. Ed went into his room, hopped onto his bed and stared at white ceiling. He imagined it was his life, freshly blank and he could restart anywhere. He thought about removing his human transmutation but then he would have never met Roy. He couldn't imagine not meeting Roy. He thought about not joining the military but then he would never get his brother's body back or meet all of his close friends. He couldn't imagine that either. Maybe he didn't need to restart anywhere, but realize he was already there. Ed turned to his side and started to doze off until the phone rang.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Hello?" Ed said irritably._

"_Someone's not in a good mood." The man said with a smirk in his tone._

"_Roy?"_

"_Yours truly. What's wrong?"_

"_I'm sorry, I just been thinking that's all."_

"_About what?"_

"_I don't know it's complicated."_

"_Well, do you want me to come over tonight and we work it out together?"_

_Ed panicked. "No! I mean nah you don't need to. I'm just a little tired, you know from last night. Once I get some sleep, I'll be fine."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yea. Don't' worry."_

"_Alright. I'll let you get some sleep then. Call me if you need anything."_

"_Ok, I will. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

"_Of course, it's the last day before you leave."_

"_Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Alright. Get some sleep." _

"_Okay."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

Ed felt so relieved to be off the phone with the man, not because he disliked him in anyway but that he was the man, his problem was focused at. Ed fell back on his pillow; relaxing at the comfort it brings and drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al sat in the library, not reading but thinking. Thinking of how cruel he was to his brother and how he lied to his brother and himself. He told his brother he would never judge him but indeed he did. He believed that was true too but maybe he was lying to himself all along. Al quickly left the library with the little books he had and walked straight to the Hughes residence. If anyone could help him, it would be Maes Hughes.

Mrs. Hughes opened the door when Al arrived; she was on her way out to taking Elysia to the park.

"_Al, it's so nice to see you. How are you?"_

"_I'm good, Mrs. Hughes. Is Mr. Hughes home?"_

"_Ah yes, please come in. Is your brother with you?"_

"_Oh brother…uhh he had some stuff to do so I decided to stop by."_

"_That's so nice of you, Al. Elysia and I hardly ever get company so it's great when you and brother come by. You can sit on the sofa while I get Maes."_

Al sat down as Gracia went upstairs to get her husband. He wondered how he was going to explain it to Hughes if he couldn't explain it to himself. He guessed it was too late to turn around and go home, so he decided to sulk. It had become his routine habit these passed days.

"_Why are you sulking, Al?" Maes asked as he stood at the end of the steps_

"_Oh…I wasn't sulking…its just…" Al didn't know how to say it._

"_Come on, we're friends right? You can tell me anything and I might be able to help you."_

"_Well…ok, my broth…my friend told me a deep secret about their personal life and I hurt their feelings by being rude and selfish. I'm so sorry but I don't know what to do."_

"_Hmm this reminds me of time, when my best friend told me his most personal secret. He told me that he was gay and didn't know why. I was so shocked; I just walked away from him because I was so uncomfortable. But then, when I sat down, I realized I was a real bad friend and a bad person. You want me to tell you what I did?"_

"_Yea, what did you do?"_

"_I walked back to office and said, 'Roy mustang, I don't care who interest you, you will always be my best friend and I'm sorry for being such a crappy one.'"_

"_Roy Mustang?" Al asked surprised._

"_Yep. It was him alright. So you see, Al, just apologize to Ed and explain your feelings to him. It's the only way to make things right again."_

"_Yea… you're right…wait, how did you know it was Ed?"_

"_Let's just say I can read you like a book even though you're in a suit of armor."_

"_Thanks so much. You made things much clearer and now I understand what I have to do. Thank you."_

"_No problem, anytime."_

"_Well, I should get going, brother might worry." Al stood up and started towards the door._

"_So soon? I wanted to show you some pictures of Elysia. She is so cute these days. Are you sure you don't want to see them?"_

"_Umm…I have…to…"_

"_It's okay. Maybe another time. I'll have more pictures by then. Have a good night, Al._

"_Thanks, night."_

Al walked back to the dorms, preparing his speech to his brother. It was now or never and never didn't seem like a choice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ed awoke to a soft light coming from down the hall_. Did he leave the lights on? Where's Al? What time is it? _He slowly got out of the bed and followed the light source. Ed saw Al sitting on the couch, reading alchemic texts. He wanted to say something but didn't know what, so instead he leaned on the door frame.

Al looked up. "Brother…you're awake."

"I'm sorry, Al." Ed tried to keep his speech together.

"No, I'm sorry, Brother. It's my fault."

Ed started to sob. "Do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you did. But I need to know."

"No, I could never hate you. I'm sorry to have made you think that."

"Al…"

"No listen, please. Earlier today you told me something very personal about yourself and I was very selfish, not caring about your feelings or anything. I promised you that I would never judge you, yet I did. I'm truly sorry. I didn't only let you down but myself. When I was at the library, I realized I shouldn't care who you date and that your happiness is all that matters. Brother, I'm happy you found someone who cares for you and no matter what I'll stick by you. I'm sorry for being such a crappy brother and I hope you forgive me."

"Al…" Ed walked over to his brother and sat on the couch. "Thank you. That means a lot. And you should know that I wouldn't want anything to break us up, you are all I have and if me dating Roy was to separate us in any way, I would break it off immediately. So are you really okay with this Al?"

"Yes, brother and you know what, its fun to think of you and Roy. You two make a cute couple actually."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Al."

Ed reached down, picked up a book on chemical elements and began reading. Al shouldn't be doing all work after all it was his job to get his body back and that was a promise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Roy's' Journal**_

_October 20_

_9:54pm_

All this paperwork is never-ending, maybe if Hawkeye had some sympathy I would be out of here. Oh well. I wonder how Ed is doing; when I called him earlier he seemed a bit distracted. I should call again to see how he's doing…ok never mind…Hawkeye has a gun to my head. Time to close the journal now.

_**Al's Journal**_

_October 20_

_11:42pm_

Dear Journal,

So much happened today. Ed told me what he has been hiding all this time and at first I didn't accept it but now I do. I'm very happy about our openness now; it feels like we can talk about anything. I told brother I liked Winry, he said I was pretty obvious because I act shy around her. I never knew I was that obvious. Well, there's two more days until our journey to Lior, I've been reading many texts lately even brother took part tonight. I can't wait to see what we will discover in Lior!

_Alphonse_

_**Edward's Journal**_

_October 21_

_1:08am_

Ahh I can't sleep, I wish Roy was here. He understands me like no one could. I wonder if it's too late to call him. I kind of rushed him off the phone earlier and I feel so bad. I guess I'll apologize to him tomorrow. Damn. Whose headlights are blinding me through my window!? There are going to get a piece of mind if they don't turn it off in 3 seconds. One, Two, Three. Damn Them. Wait…is that a Mercedes?? Wait is that Roy's license plate? What is he doing here? And FUCK I look like I climbed from under a bed. Maybe if I stay in the distance, he won't see me so closely. Damn, he turned his lights off meaning he's coming to the door, I should rush outside before Al hears.

_Ed_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ed walked outside with just his blue boxers and white tee, hair loosely hanging down his shoulders where he saw Roy standing in front of his car._

"_Roy, what are you doing here?" Ed asked._

"_I know it's late but I wanted to see you."_

"_Couldn't you have waited till tomorrow or shall I say noon?" Ed said with a smirk._

"_Are you saying you don't want to see me?"_

"_Yes, I mean no…hey are you getting me back from yesterday morning in the shower?"_

"_Now why would I do that?"_

"_Cause I know you, you bastard."_

_Roy chuckled and looked Ed up and down. "I like your attire; it's kinda sexy out here."_

_Ed smiled. "How can you be a romantic when it's like two in the morning?"_

"_Cause I'm with you." Roy moved and sat down on the steps. "Come over here and sit with me."_

"_Are you crazy? Those steps are freezing and dirty. I'll stand." Ed said crossing his arms._

"_No, you won't stand. You will sit on my lap."_

"_Outside?"_

"_Yep, do you have a problem, Ed?"_

"_No…it's just...oh what the heck, I'll just sit." Ed walked over and sat on Roy's lap. _

"_You see, isn't that better?"_

"_Yes, it is actually. Pretty warm too."_

"_I wouldn't want you to freeze now, would I?" Roy moved Ed's hair out of his face. "You look really cute with your hair down, did you know that?"_

_Ed blushed. "Don't get used to it; it makes me look like a girl."_

"_I don't think so, it makes you look more attractive." Roy then kissed Ed on the lips._

"_You're a really good kisser, did you know that?" Ed said between breaths._

"_So are you."_

_Ed smiled and looked up to the sky. "Do you see that shooting star? I should make a wish." Ed closed his eyes and made a wish. "Roy, are you going to make a wish too?"_

"_No…My wish already came true."_

_Ed smiled and relaxed in Roy's arms which seemed like a lifetime. He made his wish and hoped sooner or later it would come true._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm so sorry, it's been like 2 weeks, forgive me.

So how was it? Major sappy right?

So reviews! It would be appreciated!


	7. The Parade

Thanks for being so patient!

I've been working on a new story lately.

But I will not let my reviewers down.

I promise spicier chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ed awoke to the bright light shining through the curtains. It was his last day before his trip to Lior and his last day to see Roy which might be for weeks. _Damn. That was so depressing._ Ed sighed and snuggled back into his bed sheets, the memory from that night or shall he say morning was just too pleasant. He didn't want Roy to go home but the man insisted and gave him a kiss that lasted a lifetime. It was so warm, good and his lips were so soft and…Ed's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud ringing of the phone.

"_Hello?" Ed said dazedly._

"_Morning, Ed." said the man._

_Ed let his head fall on the pillow. "Roy…that you?"_

"_I don't know maybe."_

"_Roy…" Ed mumbled through the pillow. "Stop playing."_

"_Alright, Mr. Sleepy. I just wanted to call you to make sure are plans for today are still on and what time I should come and pick you up."_

"_Of course it's still on, like hell I would miss this…" Ed blushed as he realized what he said. He seriously needed to stop thinking out loud. "Umm…you can come by at noon, I should be ready by then."_

"_Alright. See you then."_

"_Okay, bye."_

"_Oh Ed, bring your swim trunks."_

"_Swim trunks…why would I need those."_

"_Not telling. See you at noon."_

"_Bye."_

Ed got off the phone and the question still circled his mind. _Swim trunks? Swim trunks? It's too cold to go swimming. _Ed glanced at the clock, 10:37am, might as well get ready now. He slowly got out of bed, slugged into the bathroom, and turned the shower on. As he took his shirt off, he noticed multiple red spots around his neck. _Damn Roy, doesn't know how to keep his mouth in one place._ Ed quickly got in the shower and scrubbed his neck as hard as possible hoping the red from scrubbing would blend in with the spots, unfortunately, it made it look like a rash and an aching one at that. _Shit, It looks I have a contagious rash! Why is this happening to me?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ed came down to see Al sitting at the table, with his head in a book.

"_Morning, Al."_

"_Morning, Brother. Did you sleep well?"_

"_Yea, pretty much. Uhh...Al, today I'm going out with Roy cause it's the last day we will be in town for awhile and I was wondering __**willitbeokifroypicksmeupandihangwithhimtoday!**__"_

_Al didn't make out the last part. "What brother? I couldn't understand you because you said it too fast. Now go slow…"_

"_I said will it be ok if Roy picks me up and I hang with him today."_

"_Sure brother, I don't mind. You two love birds have fun."_

"_Al, it's not like that. It more like friends…umm...hanging out."_

"_Whatever you say, Ed. So did you want something to eat? I can fix you something to eat if you want."_

"_No, its ok. I can fix myself a bowl of cereal. Cinnamon toast Crunch here I come." Ed got up and poured himself a bowl of cereal. "What are you going to do today, Al?"_

"_I might stop by the library, clean up a bit, and finish packing our stuff."_

"_Oh." Ed glanced around the kitchen and it did look messy. "Don't worry about cleaning, Al I can do it before I leave."_

"_Alright, thanks brother that would give me more time at the library."_

_Ed smiled. "No problem, Al." Then silently muttered to himself. "You've never been a problem, Al."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy pulled up in his Mercedes a little past 12, to find Ed sitting on the steps. He had his hair loosely hanging in a ponytail and a small plastic bag with his swim trunks.

"_Hey there, sorry I'm a little late." The dark haired man said. "Do you need me to help you?"_

"_Nah, I'm fine. Why do I need these swim trunks anyway?" Ed said emphasizing the bag._

"_Not telling. So come over here and get your __**hot ass**__ in the car."_

"_Someone's a little feisty." Ed said with a smirk as he climbed into the car._

_Roy smiled. "You have no idea." Roy then quickly covered Ed's mouth with his own, silencing the blonde from future arguments. Roy asked for entrance and Ed obliged allowing his lover to rummage through his mouth. The two pulled back for air._

"_Did you have something with cinnamon this morning?"_

_Ed blushed. "Yea, some cereal."_

"_Pretty good, next time I come over, I want some."_

"_Okay." Ed's face was feeling really hot and he didn't know why._

_Roy chuckled. "I love it when you do that."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Blush and then look like you're lost."_

"_Oh…" Ed looked out the car window to stop from blushing. "So, where are we going?"_

"_Well, first we are going to the parade. Have you ever been to one?"_

"_No, my mom could never take me and Al because it was too far to travel and when she died, I kind of forgot about parades."_

"_Well, today's parade is going to be unforgettable, because me and you are going to enjoy it together."_

_Ed smiled. "I think that's the best part."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two arrived at the parade as it was just beginning. The marching band was just starting at the end of the street and all the people of central surrounded the sidelines. It was so crowed Ed couldn't see anything and he sometimes got separated from Roy.

"_Wow Roy, I never knew so many people come to these things."_

"_Yea, a lot of people come every year, but this year in particular is more than average." _

"_Oh I see, so how long are these anyway?"_

"_Two hours, three tops. But we're not staying that long, cause I have more stuff I want to do with you today."_

_Ed smiled. "More stuff? You must have really planned this out."_

"_Well, I have to make this a special day, don't I? So, would you like to move up closer?" Roy glanced around for a space upfront._

"_Yea, let's move up front." Suddenly, Ed's State Alchemist watch falls on the ground as they start to move and Ed quickly reaches down to grab it. "Roy…"_

"_Just follow me, Ed." Roy called back._

Ed tried to quickly follow Roy but the swarms of people kept blocking his path. He was never going to reach Roy at this rate. He decided the best way was to just push his way through. Roy, on the other hand, thought Ed was right behind and when he wasn't, he panicked. He lost his _boyfriend_ in the crowd, what kind of man was he? Roy quickly rushed back in which he came.

Ed continued to push through but that was unsuccessful as well. His last choice was to reach for anything and anyone within distance. He reached and reached… until someone actually did grab his hand.

"_Roy!" Ed shrieked._

"_Ed!" Roy quickly hugged the blonde. "I thought I lost you and I was so worried. What happened?"_

"_Well, my watch fell out of my pocket, so I quickly reached down to grab it and when I stood back up you were gone."_

"_I'm sorry; I thought you were behind me." Roy reached down and grabbed his hand. "This time I won't lose you. Come on, I have something I want to show you."_

_Ed smiled and quickly followed Roy's lead through the crowd. He seriously didn't know what to expect when Roy said he wanted to show him something. __**What could it be? **_

_As they stood up front, the Fuher's car was passing along with the other military personnel. The Fuher was waving and smiling to all yet there was something distinctly odd about that patch. He wore it all the time. __**What happened to his eye, I wonder?**_

_Suddenly, huge sized balloons started to come into view. One in particular caught Ed's eye. It was a balloon of him. The Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed was so touched he thought he would cry._

"_Roy, did you do that?" Ed said pointing to the balloon._

_Roy smiled. "Maybe."_

_Ed started to tear up. "Well, thank you. It really means a lot."_

"_You know what, Ed? You really mean a lot to me and our society and I feel if anyone is as important as that, they should be in the parade as well."_

"_Thanks, Roy." Ed wiped his eyes. "I guess you're not such a bastard colonel after all."_

_Roy pulled Ed in a tight embrace. "That means a lot coming from you, Fullmetal."_

"_Roy…"_

"_huh?"_

"_I'm going to miss you a lot while I'm gone."_

"_I'm going to miss you too, Ed." Roy places a kiss on his forehead. "I hope you liked the parade."_

"_I did, it's the second thing I enjoyed the most."_

"_What's the first?"_

_Ed squeezed Roy's hand. "Experiencing it with __**you**__."_

Roy kissed Ed on the lips and the two left, hands joined together to the car. The next event was the movies…and it was sure to be a treat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for waiting!

So do you like?

It's kind of short because I decided to break this chap. into smaller parts, for faster updates!


	8. The Movies

I'm so sorry I took so long…I know, I'm really horrible.

I hope I can make it up to you with this long chappie. Enjoy!

**Warning**: sexual activities (wink) if you don't like just skip over it or push the back button. I even created a little warning.

Disclaimer: If I lose my work like I just did, I must not own FMA.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two arrived at the movies shortly after leaving the parade. Ed wasn't sure what movie he wanted to see, so he stood in front of the posters debating on which movie he and Roy should see.

"Hmm…I don't know what I want to see. Roy, what do you think of 'Zombies Alive'?

Roy took a look at the poster. "It doesn't matter, today is all about you. I want you to see whatever you like." Roy took another look at the poster; something about it freaked him out.

Ed smiled and grabbed onto his arm. "Ok…then let's see the zombie movie, I need a scare."

Roy chuckled. "Fine by me." _Not like he would be watching it anyway. _"Hey,do you want some popcorn or something? Cause I'm a little hungry."

"Yea sure." Ed shrugged. "I want popcorn with lots of butter, sour gummies, and twizzlers."

"If you eat all of that your going to get sick, Ed."

Ed tilted his head to the side and looked at Roy. "Who said I was going to eat it." With that said Ed walked into the theater, leaving Roy to ponder that for a moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two found some seats in the back row. Since it was still day, the theater wasn't as crowded which was a great benefit for the lovers.

"Are you sure you want to sit up here in the back row?"

Ed gave Roy a wicked grin. "Yes, I like the back row."

'_What is he planning?'_ Roy thought as he followed Ed into their seats.

At that moment, the movie began to start. It started out with a blonde high school girl who looked similar to Hawkeye with long hair wondering through the forest. She was being chased by some kind of monster and screaming on top of her lungs.

"_Get away from me, you beast!" The girl yelled._

_The monster let out a frightening laugh "Come back pretty, I just want to play."_

"_No! Stay away. Someone help, please!!"_

_The girl kept running farther and farther into the woods until she tripped on a wooden log causing her to tumble down the hill. The girl tried to get up after her tragic fall but her ankle was in so much pain. She tried to scream but couldn't seem to find her voice as the monster approached her. Her eyes widened as she saw the creature. The monster was green with black scales and dark piecing eyes. He had sharp claws and teeth which were blood stained from his previous meal and his salvia seemed to overflow out of his mouth like a waterfall. The girl couldn't take anymore of the hideous sight before her and somehow found her voice to scream._

_He laughed "Don't scream girly, this will all be over shortly." _

"_Get Back!"_

"_No why would I do that?" The girl tried to quickly crawl away but she was too slow. The beast grabbed onto her leg. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_The girl screamed in agony as he dragged her back, sticks cutting into her sides and face. "Help! SOMEONE!"_

"_No one can help you now and I'm not letting you get away. I've been looking for a good meal all day and I finally have it."_

"_Nooooo!!" That was the girl's last word before she was ripped from her clothing, clawed away at the flesh and eaten by the beast. _

Roy closed his eyes as he saw this. He couldn't think of seeing a woman being murdered like that especially one who looks like Hawkeye. He truly hated movies like this. Ed, on the other hand was into the movie, he was so into it that he grabbed Roy's hand and shrieked as if he was the one being attacked. It was truly a site to see. Roy couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ed, the monster is not going to eat you."

"I know…but it seemed so real. You know? And doesn't that girl look like Hawkeye?"

"A little I guess." _Ok maybe a lot._

"Yea…so are you enjoying the movie?"

"The movie, yes because I'm here with you." Ed smiled and intertwined his fingers with Roy's as he continued watching the movie. The movie was starting to get more into the plot, 20 high school girls were missing and a handsome guy named Brian Jack was the hunk who was suppose to solve the case and kill the zombies. It was a classic.

When Roy saw Brian Jack, he gaped. He knew the actor when he was in Military academy. Brian aka Michael decided the military wasn't for him and wanted to act. He was truly stunned to see his friend actually succeed.

Ed saw Roy's reaction. _Who is he gaping at? Brian Jack? That bastard. _Ed grabbed the popcorn bucket from the spare seat, took a handful, and shoved it into Roy's wide mouth. Roy was so surprised at his blonde's sudden reaction; he started to choke on the enforced popcorn.

"That's what you get you smug bastard, gaping at stupid Brian, especially when you're BOYFRIEND is sitting right next to you!"

"I was not gaping, I just know the guy that's all and besides, you were gaping at every girl on the screen."

"I was not! My mouth was open because I was in shock that the girls were so stupid, they were falling for the same thing every time."

"Yup…uh huh but that's no reason to choke me with popcorn especially when it is dripped with butter. The butter ran all down my shirt and my face is now greasy."

"Stop being such a baby, I don't see anything."

"Oh really…" Roy stood up allowing Ed to see his shirt.

Ed burst out laughing, his shirt had yellow streaks in various spots. It looked like he was pig who didn't know how to eat popcorn or better yet, pissed on all over. Ed was laughing so hard, the small crowd was giving him foul looks but he didn't care. This was priceless.

Roy raised his eyebrow. "This amuses you?"

"Actually it does."

"Oh really." Roy reached down and grabbed the bucket of popcorn and Ed's eyes widen in horror. "No, Roy… you wouldn't."

"I would." Roy threw the popcorn at Ed with cornels and all. The butter ran down Ed's black shirt to his pants and the blonde even had some in his hair. Roy couldn't hold back his laugh, he never laughed so hard in his life.

"I cannot believe you did that! This is my favorite red jacket, you bastard."

"Aww…is my little Edo mad?" Roy said wiping his eyes

"Like hell I am and don't call me that and don't talk to me."

"Alright, I won't talk to you." Roy sat back down and kept silent for some time until he couldn't take it anymore. _The blonde didn't say he couldn't touch_. He smoothly moved his body in a casual fashion and looked at screen as he moved his hand to Ed's thigh. The blonde didn't notice at first until the hand was making its way up to his manhood.

"Roy! What are you doing?!" The blonde was so loud all heads turned to look back at him. He was so mortified; he sunk back into his seat.

"You never said I couldn't touch." The man said huskily.

Ed blushed. "Well, I never said you could either and since you can't handle yourself, I'm moving two seats over." Ed stood up and moved to the third seat.

"You can be like that, but I'm going to get you before this movie is over."

Ed smirked. "Keep thinking that."

Roy leaned back into his seat. _Just a matter of time_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(**_**Sexual content)**_

The couple continued to watch the movie while giving the other side glances. Each had a plan but who was going to strike first. Ed decided to make the first move.

Ed bent down and picked up the pack of twizzlers and slowly opened the bag to grab. The goal was to grab Roy's attention which of course it did. Now that that was accomplished, it was time for step two. Ed pulled apart a twizzler, making sure he kept the length and size and placed it in his mouth. The candy rested in his mouth while Roy continued to watch him. Ed wasn't planning on eating the candy; his plan was to make the older man _**excited. **_Now that he had the man in anticipation, it was time for step three. Ed slid the twizzler in and out of his mouth very slowly allowing his tongue to sensually wrap around the form. He even made the 'this is so fucking good' face and the 'mmhm…' sound. Roy was over the edge now, he wished Ed was doing that to him and the thought made him involuntarily hard. Ed turned around and looked at Roy to his growing problem and back at his face again. It was so funny to him that he gave Roy a smile and then a pity look. _That's what he gets for messing up my jacket_.

However, Roy knew what Ed was doing and two could play this game. _If he wants to be like that, two can play this game._ Roy casually leaned down and opened the bag of Sour Patch gummies, slowly placing one in his mouth. Ed was watching him now, staring at the man hard. Roy began making slight sucking noises as he rid the bitter taste from his mouth but, it wasn't the normal sucking noises and it was **sex** sucking noises which had Ed turning red. Roy turned to Ed and glanced at the boy's growing budge; he couldn't help but to shake his head slightly and make one last move. Roy placed one of his candy covered fingers in his mouth, sucking up the excess sugar, and slowly pulled it out of his mouth and by slowly, I mean very slowly. Ed was gaping at the man but not because he wanted some gummies but that he was very hard from this performance. '_That man got skills' _was all he could think as he tried to get up to go to the bathroom.

"Where are you going, Ed?"

"What does it matter to you?" Ed snarled back.

"Well, because you have something that belongs to me."

Ed had a confused look on face. "What? I have nothing that…" Ed was cut off by a hand grabbing the front of his pants.

"You see, this belongs to me…and I **want **it now." Roy said huskily.

Ed froze like an icicle. The pressure on his penis was causing him to lose all train of thought and he forgot why he was standing_. Oh yea…the bathroom. _Roy reached out and grabbed Ed's hand, pulling the boy into his lap. _Too late now. _

Ed tried to find his voice. "What... (gasp) are … (gasp) you doing?"

"Enjoying my trip to the movies."

"That's not what I mean you bast…" Ed was cut off again by a mouth covering his own, wanting entrance. Ed tried to resist but failed miserably when he realized he needed it more than Roy. Roy's tongue rummaged all through the boy's mouth, tasting every aspect of him and nibbling his lower lip. Ed pulled apart for some air.

"We can't do this…not here anyway. We're in a movie theatre for god sakes."

"I know…so be a good boy and keep quiet." The man whispered, hands working with the blonde's belt. "We wouldn't want to disrupt the movie."

Ed blushed and looked at the crowd._ He could not…wait… would not have sex with his boyfriend in the movie theater! _Ed turned to Roy to explain his reasons but before he even had a chance, Roy was tugging his black leather pants down.

Ed shrieked. "Roy!" The crowd turned their heads to look at the couple; Ed was so mortified he hid his face in Roy's chest.

"Sshh…you don't want people to see us do you_?"_

"No…"

"Then just relax." Roy said as he undone his own pants.

"But..."

"What?" he stated as his slid his hand into Ed's boxers, gripping his lover's length.

"…"

"That's what I thought." Roy continued to stroke the boy's length slowly as Ed used all of his willpower to remain quiet. He wanted the man to go faster and sent a desperate look at the man.

Roy smirked and pulled out his pocket lubricant. He smeared the liquid on his fingers and gently inserted one finger. Ed had to cover his mouth to hold back his moan as Roy added two more fingers, stretching him. Once he was finished, Ed was practically thrusting for more contact.

"Someone is in a hurry." Roy said huskily.

Ed managed a slight glare. "Shut…up and just… _fuck_… me all ready."

"Pushy, pushy." The two moved until they were in comfortable and convenient positions while still concealing their naughty activities and soon Ed felt Roy's length being inserted in him. He tired to stifle his moan as Roy allowed him to adjust. As soon as Ed gave the indication to continue, Roy thrust into the tight blonde, causing him to dig his nails into the seats. The position was not the best compared to the bed but was sure exciting as public sex. The tightness felt so good that after a few thrusts he was cuming inside of his lover's body and Ed cuming shortly after in his palm. The boy wrapped his arms around the man as he tried to regain the breath.

"I cannot …believe we… just did that."

"I know…we should try it more often."

Ed smacked his shoulder and started to pull his boxers and pants back on. "I don't think so, lover boy."

Roy pouted as he put his pants back on. "Why not…" Ed shook his head and looked at the screen. The credits were almost over.

"We missed the movie because of you and your sexual urges."

Roy shrugged. "Just claiming what is mine."

Ed grunted and walked towards the exit with Roy following sluggishly behind. They received stares from the movie goers but Ed could care less, he did have fun after all.

"Look, they are staring at us…"

Roy looked around. "I don't mind."

"Me neither."

Roy wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder as they left towards the car and rested his head onto of the blonde's head.

"Fullmetal, did you know you smell like popcorn?"

Ed raised an eyebrow "Now, who fault is that, Colonel?"

The two laughed as they walked to car. Next Stop, Roy's house. A shower was crucial if they planned to go out to dinner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yay! I finished this chapter.

Though I must say, I had a really kinky mind and I'm not so good at lemons (sorry, no flames please)

Well, I hope you guys like and I will be updating with chp. 9 soon.

So…reviews lovelies?


	9. Dinner? Ok Maybe a Snack

**Chapter 9- Dinner? Ok maybe a snack.**

Warnings: light sexual content, OOC maybe…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I want you to know I feel really gross right now." said Ed looking out the car window.

Roy smirked. "You brought this upon yourself, Ed. You and your jealousness. You need to learn to control it."

"What are you talking about? I was not jealous one bit."

"Oh really…you thought I was gaping at Brian Jack in the movie."

Ed turned and crossed his arms. "You were…"

Roy smiled. "I knew it…but I must admit my punishment was fun. We must do it again."

"I don't think so…sex in movie theaters is not my thing." Ed huffed.

"If you say so…so where do you want to go out to eat tonight?" Roy asked while pulling onto his street.

"Hmm… not sure. Somewhere where they have steak or seafood maybe. Where do you want to go?"

Roy pulled up to his house and smiled. "It doesn't matter; my meal is going to be at home tonight."

Ed let those words sink in because there was another meaning behind it. _But what? _It finally came to Ed a few minutes later.

"You are so perverted…"

"You should be flattered…you make me this way."

Ed quickly got out of the car before his blush became any more noticeable and quickly walked to the front door. _That bastard._

"Ed, what's the hurry, we have all night." Roy laughed as he locked his car.

"Just open the door…you bastard."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ed walked in, took his boots off, and stripped down so he was just in his undershirt and boxers. He didn't have an extra pair of clothes, so he would just have to wash them. He wasn't planning on changing for that matter, but Roy had to ruin that at the movies.

"I wish you wouldn't strip down in my foyer….it makes me want to have dinner now." Roy said with a smile.

"You just had a _snack_ at the movie theater…so don't think you are getting anymore! No funny business…you got it. I actually want to go out to eat tonight; I can't do that if I have a limp in my step."

Roy pouted but let Ed be. All he had to do was wait a few more hours, so he could do that.

"Let me show you where the washer is…." Ed followed Roy down the hall into a small laundry room; it was kind of nice in a way. "The detergent is on the shelves and the softener is by the basket."

"Alright...thanks." Ed tossed his clothes in the washer and turned it on permed-press. He didn't want to be wrinkled. "Can I borrow a pair of boxers too? I don't want to be all _commando_."

Roy could think of so many responses to say to that but decided to keep his naughty thoughts to himself. "Sure, just choose a pair. They are in my drawer."

Ed followed Roy to his bedroom and noticed something distinctly odd_. New bed sheets._ _Why would he need new bed sheets?_

"What's with the new bed sheets?" Ed said as he laid on the bed.

"I had to get new ones…I washed the other ones from when you came over and they turned pink in the washer…somehow my red boxers got mixed in the sheets."

Ed tilted his head to the side. "Ohh…"

"Yea…so in the top drawer there are the boxers."

"Oh alright…" Ed hopped up and began rummaging in his drawer. "I like these." Ed pulled out a pair which had little flames. "I'll wear these."

Roy smirked. "Good, it will label your ass mine."

"Heh." Ed hopped back on the bed and watched Roy get out a pair of clean clothes. "I can't believe I'm not going to see you for at least three weeks and that's only if nothing happens."

Roy slowly walked to the bed and sat down. "Yea…that's why I don't want you to go but I have to. But I think it will be okay…you could probably call me and then we look forward to our 'Welcome Back Sex'"

Ed smacked Roy with a pillow. "All you think about is your lower regions…." Roy smiled and bent down so he was on top of the blonde. "Trust me...I think about other things too." He whispered huskily and captured Ed's lips with his own.

Ed tried to resist and failed miserably. Roy always tasted to so good so he couldn't help but to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down. Roy allowed his tongue to rummage through Ed's mouth while slowly putting his plan to action. Roy subtly began moving his hand southwards and was just about to reach the hem of the boxers until a tanned hand grabbed his arm.

"I…don't…think so." Ed said between breaths. "You can't fool… me with that kiss… of yours."

Roy pouted. "Damn…I thought I had you. I seriously did." Ed reached out and tossed another pillow at Roy.

"Don't let my innocence fool you…" Ed said moving stands of black hair from Roy's face.

"It's hard not too…" Roy said getting up and unbuckling his pants. He took his pants off very slowly to emphasize what Ed was missing and what he could have right now. Ed responded by throwing another pillow at him and saying. "Get out of here, your horny man!"

Roy just chuckled as Ed hopped up to put his clothes in the dryer. "When I come back in here, you better be in the shower. So then afterwards, I can get in the shower. I hate my hair having butter in it."

"Afterwards? How about you join me now?" Roy said huskily.

"No! I'm not being wrapped up in any of your plans." With that said Ed closed the door and walked to the laundry room.

_That loveable bastard_.

Ed took his clothes out of the washer and placed them in the dryer. _Sixty minutes to dry, what a pain_. Ed threw a dryer sheet in and closed it shut while turning it on high. _What should I do?_ For the time being, Ed decided to call Al. He really didn't like leaving Al alone even if it was for one day. Ed walked into the kitchen and dialed Al on Roy's black phone.

**Ring! Ring!**

"Hello?"

"Al…it's me."

"Brother…how are you?"

"I'm fine Al, what about you? Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I finished packing up our stuff already, so you don't have to do it once you get home. Umm…so Ed where did you guys go?"

"We went to the parade in town today and they had a life-size balloon of me. It was amazing."

"A life-size balloon?! That is so cool brother!"

"Yea, and after that we went the movies to see Zombie Alive. Its was pretty good. A woman who looked like Hawkeye was in it but she died."

"_Oh_…"

"_Yea_…"

Suddenly, the phone line was flooded with laughter. The situation was so funny for whatever reason, but who can tell with brothers.

"So what are you guys doing now?"

"Well, I'm at Roy's now. He spilled butter on my clothes so I had to wash them to go out tonight plus its all in my hair, so I have to shower."

"Butter?"

"You really don't want to know, Al. But once we leave here, we are going out to eat at some restaurant."

"That sounds nice brother. Well, I don't want to hold you to lovebirds up. I might run to the library real quick, not sure."

"Don't be ridiculous, you could never hold me up. So why do you have to go the library?"

"I'm looking for this book, they may have it. It has a lot of information, so it could come in handy."

"Oh alright, I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Yea."

"Bye, Al."

"Bye, Ed."

**Click.**

_Why is it so hard to tell you brother 'bye' even when it's on the phone? It's like my heart is ripping apart._

Ed quickly regained his composure and walked back to the bedroom where he found Roy by his dresser in just a towel.

"I see you listened to me…" Ed said walking into the room.

"I figured the faster we move, the faster we can eat."

Ed folded his arms. "Did that just have a double meaning?"

Roy turned and smiled. "I don't use double meanings."

"Hmph. Well I'm going to go get in the shower. Get my clothes out of the dryer if it stops."

"Alright."

Ed stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He could finally wash that butter out of his hair. He took of his boxers and white undershirt and stepped into the steamy shower. It felt so good as it hit his skin that he stood under the showerhead a bit longer. Ed then grabbed the shampoo bottle, _Honey mango? Smells good, _and massaged the liquid in his scalp. Now that that mess was out of his hair, he moved to work on the rest of his body, cleansing his self with some kind of moisturizing body wash. He felt so clean that he knew he would enjoy the rest of his night. Ed rinsed off and turned the shower, stepping out ever so gracefully and looked in the mirror. He noticed something different. _But what?_ He was happy. It shown in his face. He always was depressed or showing no emotion at all but now his face was bright. Maybe he needed someone to love him in ways his brother couldn't. Ed put on the flame boxers and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I like those boxers on you." Roy said sitting on the edge of the bed. He was putting his socks on.

"Of course you do, but I know you like me without them too."

Roy smiled. "Yea, that's true too." Ed walked over and sat on the bed.

"I need to borrow one more thing…" Ed said leaning on his palms.

"What is that?"

"An undershirt…I forgot to ask."

"There is a price to use one of my undershirts…."

Ed knew where this was going but decided to play along. "And what is that?"

Roy shrugged. "Whatever you can think of that is a reasonable price."

"I see…so you want something like this…" Ed slowly got up and sat his self on Roy's lap, looking the man in the eyes. Those eyes were like endless pools as he allowed his arms to wrap around the man's neck pulling his body closer to his lover. As if in a spell, Roy subconsciously allowed his hands to grab Ed by his waist. This earned him a smirk as Ed t leaned in so his breath grazed Roy's ear. A small gasp escaped his mouth as the heat was becoming unbearable. So much heat that he was becoming involuntarily hard.

"Is this what you want?" Ed whispered huskily before he nipped on Roy's ear and moved his mouth down to his neck. "Do you want me to leave my marks all over you?" Before Roy could respond, Ed was already sucking on his neck, creating a bruise which surely be seen by everyone.

"Fuck…Ed." Roy moaned.

"Now you are overcharging. For that to happen, I need more than an undershirt." said Ed examining his mark. "But look on the bright side; you have something to show to everyone." Ed got off Roy's lap and looked at the man expectantly. "Pay up…undershirt."

"Last drawer, on the right."

"Thank you…it was nice doing business with you. But if I may add, you might want to solve that problem in your pants."

"I think so too…" Roy stood up and slowly walked into the bathroom. Ed smirked, "Don't take too long, I'm starving!"

In response, all Ed heard was moan. He couldn't help but to laugh as he put on the undershirt and made his way to the laundry room. _Who said Fullmetal didn't have skills in the bedroom?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready?" Ed called from the doorway. His clothes were all clean and his hair was blow-dried which was braided neatly afterwards.

"Yea just let me get my keys!" Roy called from the back.

Ed waited patiently as his mind drifted to all the things he wanted to eat tonight. Pasta, Steak, Shrimp, Chocolate Cake. He could go on and on but then that would take too long. _Where is that bastard? I'm hungry!_

"Found them, let's go." Roy said walking into the foyer. "Let's go to Red Lobster, they have everything you are going to want to eat tonight."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ed said grabbing his hand to lead him to the car.

"Wait a second…I need to lock the door. What's the hurry anyways?"

Ed shrugged. "Faster we leave, Faster we eat. Right _Colonel_?"

"You are indeed correct, let's go _Fullmetal_."

If someone didn't know the two better, it would have looked like the couple ran to the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The couple arrived at Red lobster in no time; Roy just wanted to get this over with so they could hop in his Jacuzzi at his house and Ed, well he just wanted to fill his stomach.

"Roy, there are so many things on this menu. I hope you don't mind, but you are going to be spending a lot tonight."

"I don't mind at all, after all this night is especially for you."

Ed placed his hand over Roy's. "I glad you see it that way…now I want this steak with the lemon herbs and their lobster looks good so I want that, and they have some kind of seafood salad. I want that too. I guess I'll tell you later what I want for desert. And I'll have the raspberry tea for my drink."

"You have a big appetite."

"Yea, but you'll get used to it. So what are you getting?"

Roy looked over the menu. "I guess their seafood sampler and some water."

"That's all?"

"Yea, I'm not really hungry for food."

"Then what are you hungry for?"

Roy smiled and rested his hands under his chin. "You tell me."

"I rather not."

Roy just chuckled to himself as the waiter came up to take the order. "Hello, my name is Ally, and I will be your server this evening. So what can I get my two men?"

"Hello Ally, I guess you can get me you're seafood sampler and a glass of water."

"Alright." Ally turned to face the blonde. "What about you handsome?"

Ed tried to hold back the pink tint which made its way to his cheeks. "I guess I'll have your steak with the lemon seasoning, then your lobster tail, and your seafood salad, with a large glass of raspberry tea."

"Someone has a large appetite. Well I'll be back in a bit with your drinks." Ally took the menus and left to wait on another table.

"She's nice, compared to Marie at the Cheesecake factory."

Roy crossed his arms. "Yea, but I can't help the feeling she was hitting on you."

"I doubt it, why would you think such a thing? Wait, are you jealous?"

"No."

"Alright. So you won't mind if I compliment her?"

Roy frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because isn't that what gentlemen do?"

"Yea, but there are other males in here which she can get compliments from." Ed smiled at Roy's response.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You. You just admitted you were jealous. Face it; you don't like me being nice to anyone but you."

Roy was silent for a moment, what Ed said was in fact true. He was starting to feel possessive. _But who wouldn't?_ The blonde was one of a kind.

Roy shrugged. "I'm not saying anything."

"You don't have to, I already know."

At that moment, Ally came back with their drinks. "Here you two go, your food should be out momentarily."

"Thank you." Roy said with a grunt.

"Thank you, Ally." Ally just smiled and went on her cheery way. "You didn't have to be so hostile…" Ed said turning back to Roy.

"I was not hostile…"

"You were but don't worry, I wasn't going to compliment her anyway."

"Why?"

"What's to compliment? Especially, when I have my hot sexy boyfriend sitting right in front of me."

Roy couldn't help but to smile. "You have such a way with words."

"I do, but I should hit you for clouding your brain with those negative thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

The two shared a warm smile until Ally came back with their plates of food. "Here you go, I hope you enjoy it. By the way if I may add, you two make a cute couple."

_What? How did she-when did she know?_

"Me and my _girlfriend _are just like you guys. Well, enjoy you're meals and I'll be back later to check up on you." With that said Ally moved to the next table.

The two just stared wide eyes at each other. That was just too awkward.

"That was a bit _awkward_…" Roy said reaching for his silverware.

"Yea, I never knew we were that noticeable."

"Well, we were at the movies…"

"That's not what I mean…" Ed said trying to suppress his blush as images appeared in his mind.

Roy shrugged. "I guess we are readable..."

Ed shook his head. "No…I think it's the hickey on your neck. If I may add, I did a good job."

Roy quickly covered the spot with his hand and Ed just laughed. "I marked you, just like you marked me with your flame boxers."

The flame boxers' suddenly came back to Roy's mind. He would be taking them off later that night. "You're right Ed. Well, I guess we should start eating; we don't want the food to get cold."

Ed noticed Roy's change in behavior and just shrugged it off_. Maybe he is hungry_. Ed took a bite out of his lobster. "Wow, this is so good and so is this garlic sauce!"

Roy just smiled. "I know what tastes better."

Ed let those words sink in a minute. "Pervert."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Stop: Jacuzzi! Where there is fun and lemon and all that good stuff!!**

I must say I liked this chapter a lot, I had lots fun writing this! Plus it's the longest chapter I ever written! Like really long!

I hope you guys like this and I tried to keep them in character.

Oh thanks to all those who reviewed, they seriously give me a reason to continue!!


End file.
